Dil Howlter
Dil Jamechal Howlter a creation made by friends, Dan Howell and Phil Lester from The Sims 4 series on their channel DanAndPhilGAMES. Dil was first seen to be created on September 24th 2014. He is currently married to a female Sim called Tabitha. History Dil Howlter was created on the 24th of September 2014 by YouTube sensations Dan Howell and Phil Lester on their gaming channel DanAndPhilGAMES, moving into Potters Splay in Willow Creek on October 1st. Many of Dil's outfits were created through the randomizer originally, though outfits such as his party outfit were changed later on in the game. Dil began his job in the culinary career on October 10th in "Dil's First Day". In this episode he also met Erica his first attempted love interest who later became Dil's Worst Enemy. Dil and Erica ended up having a fight in the nightclub, soon after Dil met Summer Holiday at the bar and they became acquaintances. Whilst repairing a radio at home Dil is electrocuted, almost ending the sims series early. In the same video Dil earns his first promotion and the extra money earned from the promotion goes towards buying Dil's bar. At Dils first party Dan and Phil fail to complete any of the tasks and as a result throw an unsuccessful house party. Afterwards Dil shares an awkward encounter with Summer as she talks to him while he is using the toilet. Whilst working out at the gym Dil makes the acquaintance of Eliza Pancakes who, unknown to Dan and Phil at the time, is married to Bob Pancakes. During the workout session both Dan and Phil work out alongside Dil . Later in the series Dil visits the Pancakes residence, where Dil's romantic actions towards Eliza are rejected and to finish off the chances of Dilcakes, Dil invites Eliza to the park where he is rejected. He later goes home and hides from everyone in his bed. In the 5 days of Dilmas, Dil catches Susan whilst fishing, she is later mounted above the bar, Dan and Phil also redeem some of Dil's aspiration points, unlocking the gym rat aspiration. During each day of Dilmas, the background of Dan and Phil's office gets more and more festive. On the fourth day of Dilmas Dil declares Erica as his enemy , fights her in the museum and wins the fight. For Dilmas, a dinner party is thrown, and Dan and Phil achieve a gold medal which rewards Dil with a fancy pot rack and fancy coffee maker. Upon accessing Dil's inventory, Dan and Phil sell excess furniture that Dil has received, enabling them to afford a computer for Dil. At the start of 2015, Dil's house is renovated and Dil fishes Susan 2 and soon after Jonathan the minnow. It is also around this time that Eliza starts to express stalker behavior towards Dil. When painting, Dil creates melaples that goes missing for a number of episodes before it is found again. After ordering a pizza, Dil is introduced to Tabitha whilst she is fishing. Dil soon travels to the park with her and successfully shares his first kiss with her. He then asks her on a date at his house, setting the lighting so that it sets the mood and earns a silver medal and a single rose. In the camping expansion pack, Dil is sent on a camping trip with Tabitha and the Pancakes. Tabitha disappears in one of the two episodes but reappears later (It is likely that Tabatha disappeared due to a glitch). After telling a few ghost stories and meeting a ghost, Dil is then dressed like a panda and proceeds to scare the people on his campsite. For Dil's first birthday, Dan and Phil decorated their office in birthday attire and sold the remaining camping items to gain enough money for a party and a swimming pool for Dil. Dil's birthday party earned a silver medal, rewarding him with a birthday banner. During the party Dil transitioned into an adult. For Spooky week 2015, Dan and Phil played the Halloween expansion pack of the sims, giving Dil a mash-up of Halloween outfits and decorating Dil's house in Halloween decorations (their office was also decorated for Halloween). A spooky party was thrown and the gold medal was rewarded, giving Dil a super llama costume. In Netflix and Dil, the inevitable happens; Dil is no longer a virgin. After some much needed Christmas decor, new furniture, bass, pink dimmed lights, and Downtown Abbey on the penguin TV, Dan and Phil set up Netflix and Dil. Tabitha rushed to Dil's house (eager to get the d) and Dil made her a smoked bass without any accidents. They then proceeded to barbarically eat the fish in front of Susan 2 and headed to the couch. After 2 minutes of Downtown Abbey and 1 passionate kiss, the game menu led them to the "woohoo" option and it all began. Dan and Phil watched them and Dan mentioned that this was his first Sim "woohoo". After the deed was done, Dil instantly fell asleep like a typical dude and Tabitha swam in the pool, texted, and then after 2 hours of dancing next to the Christmas tree, she left. She never slept so Dan and Phil now speculate she is a vampire. In We Get A New Sim, Dil gets rid of his Christmas decorations, and gets some new lights, as well as taking a bath. Then, he goes swimming before going on a date with Tabitha, still in his swimming clothing. They go back to his place, and Dil and Tabitha become best friends. He then asks her to move in with him. This saves Tabitha from living with her ex-husband Leroy. Dan and Phil look at her outfits, and randomizes her athletic. They then become inspired, and talk for a while, before Tabitha bathes, and Dan and Phil look at her information (which implies that she had an affair with a man named Gabriel during her marriage, which expains why Gabriel became so upset when Dil used romantic interactions on Tabitha in "Dil's First Kiss"). Finally, the two sleep, Tabitha in her sunglasses. Job Dil Howlter is currently working his way up the culinary chain so far he has earned the following promotions: Assistant Dishwasher (1) Head Dishwasher (2) Caterer (3) Mixologist (4) Line cook (5) (this unlocks Dil's chef outfit) Selling Phil's house plant 6 ( most caused by Dan) Mirror Butt Mirror Butt is a band that was created when Dil was showering and Phil had noticed his blurred butt in the mirror. During the multiple times when Dil had been showering, Phil came up with a short song called "Mirror Butt." Mirror Butt came to an end when Dan and Phil sold Dil's shower for a bath in Netflix and Dil. Phil tried to create other bands such as "Mirror Hands" but they shot down the decision because it was not the same. R.I.P MIRROR BUTT Simology Skills = Category:The Sims 4